1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic equipment, and more particularly, to a ventilation guide for an electronic equipment having an air cooling mechanism, an exhaust portion for emitting air heated inside the equipment, and a cable lead-in portion which is disposed adjacent to the exhaust portion and through which external connector cables are to be led.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 3 of the accompanying drawings shows a general structure of a conventional electronic equipment.
The conventional electronic equipment has a cooling fan 3 for cooling a printed circuit board 2, an exhaust duct 5 for emitting air heated due to heat generated by the printed circuit board 2, and a cable lead-in portion 9 which is disposed adjacent to the exhaust duct 5 and through which external connector cables 4 are to be led. Both the exhaust opening of the exhaust duct 5 and the opening of the cable lead-in portion 9 are located so as to confront a lower surface or floor on which the electronic equipment is installed. The exhaust duct 5 and the cable lead-in portion 9 are separated from each other by a partition 6. The external connector cables 4 are fastened jointly by a cable fastening bracket 8 mounted on the partition 6 and a cable holder 7 for holding the cables 4 against the cable fastening bracket 8.
With this conventional electronic equipment, if the number of external connector cables 4 is small, gaps between cables in the cable lead-in portion 9 would become large so that hot air emitted from the exhaust duct 5 flows backwardly into the cable lead-in portion 9 and gets recycled in the electronic equipment, thus lowering the cooling efficiency.